


Le prince et sa valkyrie

by Garance



Series: MarvelShot [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post Infinity War part 2
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Brunnhilde retrouve Thor après la défaite de Thanos.





	Le prince et sa valkyrie

Le prince et sa valkyrie

  
Brunnhilde sourit à la vue de Thanos battu, ce salaud avait failli la tuer mais elle avait réussi à fuir avant les autres, même si ça ne lui avait pas fait plaisir de laisser Thor et Loki derrière elle. Korg était venu avec elle, mais elle se fichait de lui, il ne faisait que parler. Enfin, elle se reconcentra sur leur victoire, tout était enfin terminé. Plus personne ne devait avoir peur maintenant, et elle ne devait plus craindre pour Thor, le dernier Asgardien vivant, avec elle. Brunnhilde se sentait un peu patraque alors qu'elle le regardait, elle sentait ses joues se couvrir de rouge et son corps se réchauffer. Thor la rejoignit après avoir parlé avec un homme en costume bleu et avec un bouclier, et avec Banner.

  
''Brunnhilde ! J'avais peur pour toi !'' Le fils d'Odin la salua

''Nouvelle arme ? Nouvel œil ? J'ai raté beaucoup de choses.'' Elle plaisanta

''Ouais, il s'est passé pas mal de trucs depuis le vaisseau...'' Thor se frotta le cou

''Où est ton frère ?''

''Hm... Thanos l'a tué...'' Il baissa les yeux, la peine se lisait en lui

''Oh... Je suis désolé...'' Elle baissa à son tour ses yeux, compatissante

''Bah ! On doit honorer la mémoire de tout le monde, Asgard n'est pas morte, même si nous ne sommes plus que deux.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, qu'on fasse plein de bébés pour reconstruire Asgard ?'' Brunnhilde plaisanta

''Non-Non ! Je pensais plutôt à une alliance avec la Terre pour les Asgardiens.'' Thor rougit

''Tu rougis, mon roi ?''

''Non ! J'ai... Juste eu peur pour toi...''

''Adorable.'' Brunnhilde saisit Thor par le col et l'embrassa, riant pour elle-même de sa peur passée pour ce moment.

  
Fin


End file.
